gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 022
Duplication (重複, Jūfuku) is the 22nd chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page An X-gun is shown under a blueprint-like visor. Synopsis After getting outside, Kato, Kurono, and the girl realize that the door to the Gantz apartment has locked itself. Kurono dismisses it, though, since they're all free to go home now. Kato suggests to Kurono that he let the girl wear his school uniform, to which he agrees. She thanks him and goes to change, since Kato's uniform is just too big for her. Kurono then complains that he has to go home wearing the suit. Later, the trio is on the streets trying to call a taxi, but no one is stopping. Kurono wonders if the people still can't see them. Much to their relief, a cab finally stops a distance away. Kurono expresses his relief, Kato thinking that it's probably the strange way that they're dressed. Upon entering the cab, Kurono states that they're finally going home, thinking about all the hell that they had to go through earlier. Kato and the girl however, don't want to think about that at the moment. Soon the taxi arrives in front of the girl's home, and she runs inside quickly in order to change into some regular clothes. Bizarrely, the lights have been left on. Brushing that aside, she finds a spare key near a potted plant and uses it to enter the house. Calling for her mom, she goes to her room and changes again, this time into her sailor uniform. She rushes back outside and finds Kurono and Kato debating about who will pay the fare. As the boys are about to leave, Kato asks the girl for her name. She gives her full name as Kei Kishimoto, Kurono being surprised that their given name is the same. When the cab arrives at Kurono's apartment, he asks Kato if he thinks they'll see each other again. Kato responds "probably" and then leaves for his own home as Kurono walks inside. Back at Kishimoto's the girl herself walks into the bathroom and sees the tub covered in blood. Just as she remembers that she cut her wrists in a suicide attempt, her house phone rings. Upon answering it, she finds out that it's her mother who has mistaken her for her younger sister, Shiori. She asks "Shiori" why she didn't answer her cellphone and tells her to come to Yamanouchi Hospital immediately. Though Kishimotoi tries to tell her mother that she isn't Shiori and that she's alright, she stops when she hears her mother say that they've found Kei in the bathtub and that she's still alive. According to the doctors, she can be discharged right away. Suddenly, Kei remembers what Nishi said about all of the Gantz hunters being copies of the original and that sometimes the original ends up surviving. Not getting any responses, Mrs. Kishimoto realizing she is not speaking to Shiori, asks for who's speaking but Kishimoto quickly hangs up. At that very moment, Shiori herself arrives at home and greets her older sister. At Kurono's place, he walks into his apartment with his suit still on, relieved that he can get on with his normal life. After changing into his pajamas, Kurono calls his parents and his mother answers. She asks him if he needs money to which he replies no. She tells him that she's busy and for him to hurry and tell her what he wants to tell her, or she'll hang up. He starts to talk, but remembering what Nishi said about their heads exploding, he ultimately doesn't say it. His mother wastes no time in hanging up, and Kurono feels depressed. Meanwhile, the Kishimoto is in her bedroom crying. Looking on the ground, she notices Kurono's student handbook, which she forgot to bring back. Shiori is on the phone with her mother receiving the news on what happened to her sister, but points out that she's right at the house. Before things can get out of hand, Kishimoto runs outside and leaves her home, as well as her family and old life, behind. Kurono, in the meantime, is lying in bed, pondering everything that had happened that night. It was only in the span of two hours, but so much crazy stuff had happened with Gantz and the aliens. Closing his eyes, Kurono decides to believe that it was all just a dream. Upon waking up the next morning, however, he glances at the chair next to his desk. On the chair is his suit and x-gun, showing him that it wasn't a dream at all. Characters in Order of Appearance * Masaru Kato * Kei Kurono * Kei Kishimoto * Mrs. Kishimoto (voice only) * Joichiro Nishi (flashback) * Shiori Kishimoto * Yoko Kurono (voice only) Trivia *"Duplication" is the final chapter of the second volume. Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters